


To Trust Oneself

by Capsiclegirl



Category: Rocketman (2019), Taron Egerton - Fandom, jamie bell - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Also big apology in notes please read, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Jamie is kinda a service top, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Richard Sharing Taron, Richard teaching Jamie, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome, breeding kink hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsiclegirl/pseuds/Capsiclegirl
Summary: Richard has decided to let Jamie into his and Taron's bed.Taron is eager, but might have bitten off more than he can chewJamie is nervous but eager to learnRichard winds up being strong for both of them





	To Trust Oneself

**Author's Note:**

> To @heavensfallenaroundus
> 
> When I first saw your comment about my first version of this fic, I didn't think it was that bad. Despite being sincerely sorry, I didn't fully realize the extent of the similarities between your fic and mine. 
> 
> Re-reading mine, I cringed when I realized just how right you are. I plagiarized you. I have no excuse and I am sorry.
> 
> I had reasoned it away before, thinking its because I am tired and under stress, trying to graduate, or that its because of my meds. I'm on medicine that gives me really weird, vivid dreams, and so sometimes I get stuff I read and stuff I dream about mixed up because my dreams are so realistic. 
> 
> However, those are just excuses, and I am sorry for trying to defend myself when what I owe you is a sincere apology. I am responsible for my actions regardless of what meds I am on or how tired I am. Honestly, this generation using mental illness as an excuse for bad behavior is something that I pride myself in not partaking in, so I have failed myself in this regard.
> 
> I shouldn't make excuses for myself, and so I want you to know the truth of what was going on in my head. I was being lazy. And thoughtless. It wasn't that I was cackling maniacally behind my keyboard thinking 'I will plagiarize this better author and get all the comments! wahahaha'. I just put zero effort into writing my own story, other than the pub food, because I staunchly defend British food. This lack of effort into writing my own story was heinous, because I still wound up copying you. Honestly, I didn't think that it mattered so much, that with my few little tweaks and touches our stories were different enough. By doing that and being lazy, I hurt you, and I am sorry. The only thing that was truly accidental was the title, and that was still a careless act of laziness that I also apologize for. 
> 
> I am also sorry to my readers, because you deserve better than someone who just throws up content without a second thought. Lately, focusing on school, this archive has been one of the few sources of positivity in my life, and so over time it became more about comments for me than content. I just wanted to get stuff out there without thinking about what I was giving you. That wasn't right of me, either.
> 
> I also thought about what you said, @heavensfallingaroundus, about how I never leave comments or kudos. This has been a wake up call to not just treat this archive as a place to dump porn and beg for praise, but I need to be a good member of this community, too. It is so hard to admit when you are wrong, and I was wrong to write a story stealing from you so thoughtlessly. My actions effect other people, and this has reminded me of that in a big way. It has also reminded me that intentions don't matter, outcomes do.
> 
> Once, I dated a girl who wore confederate paraphernalia. She claimed she didn't mean it in a racist way, referring to it as the garments of the alternate history she was writing. But do the minorities who see it realize her intentions? NO. Intentions don't negate responsibility, and you have reminded me of that, here.
> 
> I am responsible for copying you, out of laziness and desperation to get content out. You and my readers and this archive deserve better. No excuses. I did you wrong, and I am sorry. 
> 
> If you still think that it needs changes, let me know. I decided to make the focus and themes about Richard teaching Jamie how to Dom, and so I hope that enough is different that it satisfies what you have asked for. If not, tell me and I will change it again, because you are an excellent writer and don't deserve to be copied the way that I did.
> 
> (Also, I add a quote from Kingsman on here. If there is anything else that needs citing, please let me know and I will fix it).

It was to be together the first time, that was agreed upon well in advance. Richard wouldn’t have it any other way, and Taron may have rolled his eyes, but really loved it when Richard made decisions. 

They meet for dinner that evening, nothing fancy, just a gastro-pub with good English food (yes, such a thing exists) and fantastic beer. They’re low key, sitting in a corner and enjoying their dinners and talking about everything and nothing. 

Richard is dressed to be boring for photographers, yet still comes across as handsome, especially to the two men who sit with him. He is quiet as he takes in the evening, listening to Jamie talk, and nods as he chews his steak and kidney pie. 

Taron is absolutely beaming, sitting next to Jamie and so obviously excited about the activities to come. He’s so excited that he didn’t even mind Richard ordering for him baked scrod and sauteed veggies, ‘because it’s good for you,’ Richard had said. 

Jamie just looks like sex personified, despite still dressing rather low key and keeping it simple. He sits with his legs crossed, showing off his tight blue jeans. He had laughed when he found out they were going to a gastropub, but then ordered the most English thing on the menu, bangers and mash. In fact, the way that he eats is almost obscene, the way he dips the sausages in the potatoes, holding them out on his fork, nibbling on the end or lapping off the mash from the tip of the sausages. He’s subtle, not gross, nothing other diners would complain about. But taron and Richard see it, the sexy way that he consumes his meal, occasionally glancing at Taron like he’s next.

“...And that’s why you can’t technically invent new tap dancing moves,” concludes Jamie, loving how Richard pretends to be bored and acts like he’s waking up from a nap.

“Hmm, oh, yeah, very interesting, Jamie,” jokes Richard, pretending to rub the sleep from his eyes and smiling as Taron tries to hide a chuckle.

“How’s your food, Taron?” asks Richard, cheeky.

“Actually, pretty good,” says Taron, taking another bite of the oddly named, flaky fish. “You’re good at picking.”

Jamie raises a brow, setting down his utensils and shaking his head. “So how far does this thing go?” He gestures with his hand, twirling a finger to accentuate the word ‘thing.’ “Does Richard control everything in your life?” 

“You mean besides when I’m aloud to come?” asks Taron, cheeky. Richard gives him a look, one that says ‘we’re in public. Watch it.’

“Only the things I ask for, like tonight,” says Taron, sitting back and sipping his beer. “Sometimes, I just like surrendering control because it feels good to not worry about things. Like, I’m trying to get in shape again and I do well at the gym on my own. I don’t mind it, but eating right is where I have trouble. It’s just kinda a relief to hand that over to Richard.”

“Aside from specific stuff that he asks for, the only thing I control as a general rule is...,” Richard looks over his shoulder, glances at Jamie and it’s understood what he means. Richard is no prude, but certainly doesn’t want to advertise his sex life to the world.

“Ha, I can certainly see the appeal,” says Jamie, sitting back and relaxing a bit more as well. “Frankly, I’m much more interested in other things, but I just want to say that I wish it was that easy to get my son to eat ‘is veggies.”

“It’s not always that easy with this one,” says Richard with a smile, glancing at Taron, who is currently taking a large bite of brussel sprouts and gives them both a pout. “I’m literally right here, doing this,” he says, exasperated himself now.

The conversation goes on, casual and occasionally teasing. They finish their meals and have another round, quietly enjoying each others company. Richard and Taron sneak brief touches under the table, despite being in public. They’re careful.

Eventually, it feels like time to head out, and so Richard decides to steer the conversation in the direction of where things are meant to head this evening.

“Hmm, so I wanted to know what it is that you hope to get out of tonight,” says Richard, trying to sound casual, not overly protective. The pub is mostly empty now and he feels safe talking about this, finally. 

Jamie is slightly taken aback by this, but figured they would need to go over ground rules at some point. “I want to see him humiliated,” he confesses, blushing a bit. Embarrassed is a good look on Jamie, and he tries to cover his face with one hand. “Really want to taste that fine ass, sink my teeth in and pray for lockjaw.”

Taron is biting his lips, curling up a bit and looking at Jamie with cautious lust. 

“That’s fine. Anything else you want to do specifically?” asks Richard, smirking a bit at the two men who both seem to be blushing virgins this night.

“...want to feel like I’m… sharing something with you, Richard. Like Taron were a meal we’re having together. Like he doesn’t get a say, and we talk about him like you would someone who has no autonomy. Not like a slave, but… condescending, like a pet.” 

Richard clears his throat and looks at Taron, who looks absolutely desperate for it. “I like it, although normally, I ask Taron if he wants certain things, even when I make decisions. I also do check ins, when we’re trying something new or very intense. Here though, I think we can agree on things in advance, as long as Taron agrees to use his safewords if he needs to.” He glances at Taron, who’s breath has become heavy just from hearing these two men talk about what they want to do to them. Then, turning again to Jamie, he asks “stop light system okay for you?”

“I’s fine, no complaints from me there,” he says, glancing over at the waiter and signaling for him to come take their empty plates. “Taron?”

“God yes,” he breathes, looking at Jamie and Richard like he wanted to tear them to pieces, which was funny, because quite the opposite was soon to happen. 

Richard pays the check, insistent that it’s his turn and that Jamie can pick up the check next time, a hint for things to come. 

They leave after paying, quiet and subdued in the cab ride back to Taron’s flat. Despite the quiet and the avoidance of looking too close, an energy is building between them. Jamie is shifting in his seat, tapping his toes on the floor of the cab along with the radio. Richard simply keeps a hand over his pretty mouth, trying to look lost in thought. Taron sits in the middle between them, clearly trying not to wiggle in his seat. He wants this, so fucking bad.

They walk casually after the cab drops them off, keeping that distance and a brisk pace up to Taron’s door. As soon as its shut behind them, Richard takes Taron by the shoulders and pushes him back into the door. He holds him in place against the wood and kisses him deeply, moaning into his submissive’s mouth

“Taron,” he whispers, in between kisses. “Tonight, because I’m already being generous and sharing, you can come whenever you want tonight.”

Taron melts at these words and pulls Richard back in for another deep kiss, Richard running a hand up and down Taron’s hip, squeezing and enjoying the way Taron is so pliant in his hands. Then, breaking the kiss, he keeps one hand on Taron’s shoulders but steps out of the way, letting Jamie in front of Taron. 

Jamie seems timid as he kisses him properly for the first time, trying to focus on the details. The softness of Taron’s lips, the way he moans into his touch, and the goofy smile on his face when Jamie pulls back and just looks at him.

He’s cautious as he starts to work down Taron’s neck, sucking and biting his way down and then up again He looks at Taron tentatively, making eye contact before taking his mouth again, as if the act of kissing was somehow more intimate. 

Richard watches these two beautiful men in front of him snog long and deep, before he steps forward and puts one hand on each of their shoulders. “The bedroom is that way,” he says pointing with his hand and looking up in the general direction.

The two break off the kiss and follow Richard, him walking between them as they make their way. 

reaching the bedroom, Jamie leans in to kiss Taron, Richard stepping back from between them. 

Richard keeps his hands on their shoulders while they kiss, Jamie opening his eyes and eventually breaking away, looking at Richard. “I um…” he’s not usually one for shyness, but for some reason Jamie keeps finding himself lost for words this night. 

Jamie leans forward and kisses Richard, tentatively. He doesn’t want to scare him off, unsure of what acting on his desires toward Richard would lead to. But then Richard is returning the kiss, leaning forward and the light brush of their lips together slowly deepens. 

When the two pull away, they both turn and see Taron smugly smiling at them, pleased as a cheshire cat.

“What a’ you lookin’ at?” asks Richard, his accent stronger than usual when aroused. 

“I think he’s thinking that he’s gonna get a show,” says Jamie, smirking now. 

“Well then, it seems that he has something else ‘n store for ‘im,” says Richard, lightly petting Taron on the head. 

Richard and Jamie then pounce on Taron, pinning him to the bed. They’re so fast that Taron doesn’t quite know who’s where. Only that hands are running under his shirt and that he’s being kissed by someone and it takes his breath away. He feels himself letting go into the sensations, the feeling of being used, and the fact that he is being shared all sinking in. 

When he hears Richard say something about wanting Jamie to lose the shoes, they’re on their bed, after all, dammit, Taron finally looks. It was Richard at his lower half, Jamie being the one kissing him before. Now Jamie is taking off his flats, ‘Oxfords, not Brogues’ thinks Taron, and he notices that Jamie looks uncertain of himself. 

Right, he must feel like an invader. They both stare at Jamie for a brief moment, unsure how to say it. How do you make a third person in a three way feel welcome? Richard scoots off of Taron and reaches out toward Jamie, inviting him to help him with this mission to utterly wreck Taron. 

“I… um,” starts Jamie, unsure how to do this. Despite all of his bravado, he’s starting to feel like maybe he shouldn’t be there. 

He’s about to voice this to Richard, but his thoughts are cut off when Richard says, “how about we keep tonight simple. You ask me if you can do something to Taron, and I say yes or no.”

Jamie gulps, feeling like he’s being handed the key to the city. He wraps his brain for what he wants to do to this beautiful Welshman, and decides to start at the most intense and bargain down. 

“I want to fist him,” he says, and Taron appears to freeze all over, but doesn’t safeword or even object. He just appears to sink a bit into the mattress and his eyes open wider than Jamie thought they could prior to seeing his reaction.

“No,” says Richard, patting Taron’s hip, protectively. “We’re not doing that tonight.”

Right, Jamie was expecting a no, although he might ask further on what Richard means by ‘tonight.’ 

“I want us to take turns fucking him, one right after the other, even if he comes the first time,” he hope this seems reasonable, and Richard smiles.

“If he comes the first time, we can force him to again. Nothing like him oversensitive and whining for it even after coming. He’s so greedy,” Richard says, feeling strangely confident guiding his friend. He usually asks Taron everything, but he doesn’t feel the need to do that here.

“For now, though, I want to get him out of those clothes,” and the two set themselves on Taron like a couple of wolves to a kill.

Jamie leans in and starts attacking Taron's neck, biting harshly and pulling up the hem of his t-shirt and the moans coming from Taron are just delicious. Meanwhile, Richard is back to snogging Taron breathless, the sounds starting to come from all three of them of lust and hunger.

Jamie pulls back, shucking his jacket and quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt, revealing his tight, ripped chest. He leans down again and starts to kiss up Taron's neck, and Richard pulls away to give him some space. Richard takes the opportunity to undress, peeling off his tee and undoing his belt, throwing it to the floor with a metallic sound

Taron is just on cloud nine from the attention, cooperating as Jamie pulls his t-shirt off of him, panting and kissing and trying very hard to get as much skin contact as possible. 

Eventually, both Jamie and Richard stand to shuck all of their clothes, and take in each others’ physiques. Jamie, who despite being a dancer always stands like he’s leaning to the side, lanky and muscular. Richard is tight all over, not bulging with muscle, but his body lean and is cut, and tonight he seems less burdened than normal; usually he carries an unspoken weight around with him. 

He doesn’t feel that way here, however. In fact, neither Richard nor Jamie are shy about pulling down their boxers and getting a good look at the other’s members. They touch each other, tentatively, feeling like exploring new ground at some point but for now just wanting to see. 

“Um… Richard?” asks Jamie, and Richard understands the look on Jamie’s face. That uncertainty with which Taron had once looked at him, and he knows that Jamie is unsure and relying on him here. Two beautiful men who need him to be strong tonight.

But it’s different with Jamie, the support he needs here. He’s new to this, and is afraid of hurting Taron. Richard has to guide him, but also let him feel strong and confident. A tightrope walk of the most delicate kind.

So Richard takes his hand away, instead putting on his smile and asking, “you gonna wreck ‘im with that?” with a glance down at Jamie’s cock.

“That’s the plan,” says Jamie with a slight chuckle, still seeming unsure.

Richard ignores his worry, knowing that Jamie won’t benefit from seeing even a seed of doubt in him. 

“Of course you are, thick and pretty. I can’t wait to watch him lose himself on it,” and with that Richard turns his head and sees how Taron is sitting up and reaching for them, unsure.

“I think he’s wanting attention, shall we oblige him?” asks Richard, teasing. 

“Wouldn’t say no to opening him up for us,” says Jamie, looking down at Taron.

The two attack him again, Jamie leaving bites wherever his hands wander and Richard running his cheek soothingly over Taron’s chest. He’s starting to get back in shape for a role, but still somewhat soft, his muscles showing through but that bit of fat that makes him so edible still there for the time being. “Hmm,” hums Richard, kissing along Taron’s shoulders. “Love your body.”

“So pretty, isn’t he?” says Jamie, running a teasing finger up and down Taron’s hard cock through his jeans. 

“He really is,” agrees Richard, casually flicking a nipple and then leaning over to pull Taron up on himself. He has Taron rolled onto his stomach, sitting over his knees, and Jamie undoes his belt and pulls down Taron’s jeans partway with his boxers, loving the sight of Taron’s ass. 

Taron on his part is beet red, gasping as the two maneuver and undress him. He’s pliant like a puppet, and their needful and yet careful handling makes him feel vulnerable. Taron uses his hands to try and grab a pillow to hide behind, but Jamie quickly snatches it away. 

“Shy, this one?” asks Jamie, cocking an eyebrow.

“Not normally, no. Normally he’s gagging for it and quite pushy,” says Richard, beaming proudly at his sub. “In fact, he’s quite the pain slut.”

Both of Jamie’s eyebrows disappear at his hairline, and he signs with one finger for Taron to roll over. "Show me," he says to Richard, eager to learn. He's dabbled here before, but wants to learn from someone who has more experience than him. 

“Gladly,” is all Richard says, pulling down Taron’s pants more and smacking him on the arse, hard enough to make his flesh ripple in that absolutely delicious way.

Taron is groaning as Richard’s hand works on him, and he is giggling a little bit, being used as a teaching tool quite funny to him. The position he’s in, ass in the air with his pants halfway down his legs, is also funny. Taron is chuckling and heaving as he lets himself fall into a beautiful headspace.

Jamie can't help but crack a smile at the sight before him, Taron giggling into the sheets as Richard works very hard on turning that fine bum a lovely shade of pink. "May I?" asks Jamie, holding out his hand at the ready.

“Oh, be my guest,” says Richard, corny and playing along. 

Taron is now cracking up and laughing out loud, interrupted suddenly by the fast and heavy spankings Jamie dishes out. Occasionally another laugh escapes his mouth between moans and harsh breaths, and it’s a sight. Richard chuckles a little himself, watching his sub lose it with Jamie spanking him. He feels so relaxed, not afraid this time, and he decides to play this bit up.

“Although,” he continues, deciding to be proper. “You’re technique has something to be desired.”

“What’s that?” asks Jamie, slowing down his strikes, his hand starting to ache.

“You want to space it out a bit, both in time and place where you aim your hand. It makes each strike count,” explains Richard, running the flat of his hand in circles over the warmed flesh of Taron’s ass. “Otherwise it all starts to feel the same.” And with that he spanks a few times, showing Jamie how to time it and drawing delicious sounds out of Taron. 

“Fair, but isn’t their something to be said for a sensation that is unrelenting?” asks Jamie.

The two then proceed to each take a side, Richard carefully spacing out his strikes and noting how Taron’s breath hitches when he lands a blow. How it gets more area pink.

They each do their own side, Taron losing it at the sting and the way they talk about him as if he weren’t there. They’re talking about spanking like comparing gulf swings.

“Fuck,” Taron cries, as they both hit him hard at once, his feet kicking fruitlessly and his jeans almost to his knees. He’s a sight, flushed and squirming and laying over Richard’s knees, so open for anything they want to do to him.

“Such pretty sounds he makes,” says Jamie, patting the reddened, warm flesh with a smirk. Then, his hand wanders slowly between Taron’s cheeks and finds his hole. Jamie grins and looks up at Richard as he shifts in between Taron’s legs. Suddenly, Jamie is biting down and Taron is thrashing and Richard is trying to hold Taron down.

Jamie takes this opportunity to take Taron’s pants the rest of the way off, careful to grab his ankles as he isn’t too keen on getting kicked. 

“Let me show you how to open him,” says Richard, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand and drizzling a little onto his fingers. Taron is still lying across his lap, so it’s a stretch for him to reach. 

“Up up,” says Jamie, poking Taron a little in the ribs, and Taron lifts himself up and gets onto all fours, allowing Richard to get behind him.

“What you want to do is start slow, and then build in intensity with more fingers and faster movements,” explains Richard, starting with two fingers, but slow and careful still. Taron is trying to lean back onto them, so wanting to just go for it, but Richard is steadying him with his free hand as he sinks his fingers in all the way.

“Want to try?” he asks Jamie, and without a word Jamie takes the lube and pours some on one of his own fingers, before sticking it in with Richard’s, slowly. 

Taron hisses at the strange feel; he can tell as the fingers move out of sync that he’s being fingered by both, without even looking. His arms become shaky and he doesn’t know how to feel about it. Just the thought of how he can’t tell quite what is going on or what will happen is making that floating feeling come over him fast. His breath catches as Taron realizes that he’s a bit nervous here, but decides to see what will happen. He can end this at any time.

Another of Jamie’s fingers breaches him, and Taron whines, a sound that is almost a mewl coming from his throat.

“So pretty,” says Jamie, working his fingers in and out fast as Richard scissors his outward, the differing sensations causing Taron to twitch and gasp each time one of them hits his prostate.

“Richard,” asks Jamie, pulling his fingers out, quickling being replaced by another of Richard. “I want to try something.”

“Oh, and what’s that?” asks Richard, appearing to concentrate on finger fucking Taron, not taking his eyes away from his task. 

“I want to choke him,” says Jamie, blunt, to which Richard just nods, focused on the task at hand.

Jamie scoots up the bed and puts one hand on Taron’s shoulder, stroking him gently. He wraps the other around Taron’s throat, but suddenly Richard’s free hand is on his arm, stopping him before he can apply any pressure.

“Not like that,” says Richard, firm, protective. “You’ll hurt him that way.” He guides Jamie’s hand up to just below Taron’s chin, showing him where to place his fingers and apply the pressure. “On both sides, at the carotids. Don’t squeeze his esophagus.” It comes out as almost a growl, and the message is understood, that if Jamie hurts Taron, there will be hell to pay. 

Taron feels his cock twitch at this protective gesture, and when Jamie starts to apply pressure at his throat again, and he starts to feel light headed, he just knows that he must be a sight. He’s leaning back onto Richard’s fingers, Richard fucking him harshly with them now. Jamie pulls Taron forward and makes him look into his eyes, and it’s so hot, being handled in this way. Taron leans in and kisses Jamie again, and Jamie applies more pressure as he attacks Taron’s mouth with his tongue. 

The stimulation and the rough handling and being desperate for oxygen is making Taron gasp, his face turning red and his hands grasp at the sheets. 

“Jamie, what do you say we make Taron come as much as we can tonight?” asks Richard, pulling out his fingers almost all the way. 

Jamie pulls away from Taron’s mouth and he’s an absolute sight. His lips are moist and he has a hungry look on his face that just makes Richard want to snog him again. Later, he thinks, as he looks at the slightly confused look on Jamie’s face

“We can force him to orgasm more than once,” says Richard, petting Taron’s arse like he was a prized pet. “With the right… stimulation. My record is twice now, let’s see if we can get three.”

“Sounds like a fun challenge,” says Jamie, licking his lips, and the sight of his red tongue makes Richard clear his throat.

Richard gets back to working Taron open, gently running his fingers over Taron’s prostate and kissing over Taron’s back. He’s going slow, not wanting to make this happen too fast or harsh. If he does, this might be over too soon. Jamie gets back to choking Taron, guiding his cock up to Taron’s lips.

Taron starts to lick him, slowly, his pace speeding up as Richard speeds up his pace with his fingers and Jamie groans, soft, at the feel. There’s heat pooling in Taron’s belly as Jamie starts to pull at his hair, still short, but enough to grasp at. 

Jamie let’s go of Taron’s throat suddenly, and Richard is basically fucking him with three fingers at this point. It’s so much and the rush of air combined with the stimulation and hair pulling is quickly sending Taron toward the edge

“God. Richard, Jamie,” Taron whines, arching his back as Jamie is pulling harshly at his hair. “I’m gonna come.”

“Then come,” whispers Jamie, leaning in close and pulling Taron up by his hair into another kiss. 

This does it, sending Taron over the edge and he’s coming on Richard’s hand, crying into Jamie’s mouth. 

Richard pulls his hand away fast, not wanting to milk him or keep it going to long. He wants to see Taron like this again, see him getting brought to the edge and over it again and again this night. 

Instead, he gets up, pretend casual, like he didn’t just get Taron off with just his fingers. And Jamie helping, he corrects himself, stretching his back and then opening the drawer to the night stand. He pulls out a condom and offers it to Jamie.

“Taron and I are on Prep, what about yourself?” asks Richard.

“I’m not on it, but the wife and I get tested frequently. All good. Although, I can still use one of ‘em if you’re worried about me getting your boy pregnant,” jokes Jamie, taking the condom from Richard. He’s holding Taron’s face in his hands, stroking him as he recovers, gently running his hands over Taron’s neck and shoulders

“Nah, I’ve been meaning to breed him,” says Richard, giving Taron’s thigh a slap. It’s a joke, but the choked noise that comes out of Taron makes Richard raise an eyebrow. New kink? 

“Okay, so then we won’t use ‘em today,” says Jamie, smirking at the jab. He’s a new father again, and the idea of pretending to breed Taron is strangely appealing. 

“Nah, but I still want to watch you fuck him senseless,” says Richard, getting back on the bed.

“You first,” says Jamie, moving around behind Taron and giving Richard some room. “Want you to show me how he likes it.” 

Richard just smiles as he lays down and pulls Taron on top of him, kissing him deeply. It’s a pretty sight, and Taron can feel Jamie’s eyes boring through him. He lifts his bum, shaking it, teasingly as he continues kissing Richard.

“God, his thighs,” murmurs Jamie, leaning in and petting Taron’s bum. Suddenly, he bites down, harsh, and Taron breaks the kiss with Ricahrd and lets out an absolutely delicious scream. 

Richard pulls him back down, however, as Jamie gives him bites all up and down his bum and back. He’s loving the feel of Taron holding onto him tightly. The feel of wrapping Taron in his embrace feels powerful, like he’s keeping Taron safe. Taron is his, and if he weren’t already in the thick of it, he would go get his collar and make Taron declare that he is Richard’s slut.

“Wanna watch you fuck him,” says Jamie, stepping to the side and letting Taron sit up on his knees. 

Richard sits up just enough to help Taron settle onto his haunches, and fingers at his hole again to make sure he’s ready. Pleased with the results, he lines up his member and Taron makes a choked sound, begging.

Jamie’s holding Taron from behind, supporting his hips

Richard locks eyes with Taron as he guides his hard cock inside, so ready for the warm and tight embrace. Taron winces as he sinks down all the way, still sensitive from having come once and Richard loves it, the half pleasured, half pained expression on his face. 

He uses his hips to thrust up and Jamie helps him, pulling Taron up and down in a slow but steady rhythm, grasping Taron’s hips tightly. 

The feel of Jamie holding him from behind makes Taron feel so vulnerable, a mixed feeling that is almost overwhelming, almost too much. 

Taron closes his eyes tight and Richard grabs his face with a free hand, cupping it ever so gently. Taron opens his eyes and looks intently into the deep blue of Richard’s, feeling so held and safe, but also just so used. He’s pliant, like jelly, and being fucked so vigorously so soon after coming hurts so good. As Richard let’s go of his face Taron steadies himself by gripping both of Richard’s arms, moaning and wincing as he rides his Dom. 

They’re both there, using and pleasuring him, and Taron is losing it. Taron is letting go of any fear he had and is allowing his tender body to be fucked into oblivion for all he cares. He knows that these two men won’t really hurt him, unless he wants them to, of course. 

There’s something different in Richard, as he picks up the pace and harshly pounds into him, Taron can feel Richard losing himself in a way that feels deeper than he ever has before. It’s like Jamie’s presence inspires a self confidence that was missing in Richard. That usual caution is gone, no kid gloves this time. Taron knows that he won’t always get to see Richard this primal, and honestly loves the care with which he’s usually treated. Still, this is something he’s craved for months, a Richard that is unapologetic for his dominance.

Jamie reaches around and starts to jerk Taron’s cock again; he’s back to full hardness due to the relentless fucking. 

It’s so much, and being allowed to come at any point this evening, Taron starts to bite his lip. Jamie is stroking him relentlessly and Richard is fucking him and he’s practically bouncing and the sounds of grunts and moans and the smell of sex and sweat in the air has him at the brink again and then Jamie sinks his teeth into Taron’s shoulder. 

He’s coming again, moaning and falling down onto Richard, who pulls out quickly, still hard himself. Richard doesn’t want to come just yet, wants to keep using his sub until Taron is a weeping mess. He soothes over Taron’s trembling form, murmuring praises and stroking down Taron’s neck.

“He’s so pretty when he comes, how he scrunches his face and the noises he makes,” he says to Jamie, holding Taron’s head close to his chest. 

“Oh yes, can’t wait to see how he loses it on my cock,” says Jamie, Richard giving him a gentle swat. “Let him recover first. Don’t want to hurt him,” says Richard, and Taron is almost purring at being talked about like he doesn’t get a say in the matter. 

“Fair enough,” says Jamie, getting up and stretching. “Can I get ye anything?” he asks Richard, really meaning the two of them. 

“Water for both of us,” says Richard, giving Taron a kiss on the forehead.

Jamie nods and walks out of the room, not bothering with putting clothes back on.

“First cabinet to the right, pitcher is in the fridge,” calls Richard after him, and Taron giggles, nuzzling even harder into Richard’s chest.

“What?” asks Richard, petting him slowly, lovingly.

“Want him,” says Taron, shyly, his voice shaking. “Want to see you with him, sometime.”

“Oh yeah, you’d like that?” asks Richard with a chuckle.

“Yeah, you putting him in his place,” says Taron, cheekily. “You telling him what to do. Want to see you sit on his face, or taking your cock, or you riding him, or-” Richard puts a hand over Taron’s mouth, wanting to just focus on the now. 

The truth is Richard is in control in a way he hasn’t truly felt in a long time, and he wants to savor the feeling, so he just holds Taron tighter, enjoying the way Taron looks surprised at being silenced with his hand.

He has Taron sit up when he hears Jamie coming back, sitting up himself when he sees him with three glasses of water balanced on a tray. 

Richard takes one and slowly drinks, trying to pace himself. “Ah, this really does give a man a thirst, don’ it,” he asks Jamie, who is petting Taron’s head as he drains his glass.

“God, you’re scottish is showing,” says Jamie, shaking his head between taking long sips.

Richard downs his glass and then takes Taron’s, who is looking considerably better now that he’s hydrated. He’s still sensitive, though, and the thought of getting fucked again feels like a lot, and Taron is starting to wonder if he’s bitten off more than he can chew.

Jamie is sitting on the bed next to him, one hand lazily running up and down his member and another soothing circles into Taron’s thigh. “Let’s move him up the bed. Want to see his face while I fuck him.”

Richard gives him a nudge and Taron rolls out of his embrace and lays on his back, turning to face Richard who gives him a reassuring smile. 

Taron is more nervous than he had thought he would be, looking at Richard for reassurance that he would be okay. He feels helpless and it’s so good, but Richard’s steadiness and presence is still needed here. 

Jamie leans in and covers Tarons body with his, his hands on either side of Taron’s head. 

Taron feels his soft cock against Jamie’s tight stomach, and he wants more and for it to stop and to be taken and discarded all at once. He takes Richard’s hand, whining and tearing up a bit as Jamie starts to press into his sore entrance.

“Slowly, Jamie” warns Richard, and that bit of strength Taron feels from Richard and the immediate compliance as Jamie pulls out a bit has Taron relaxing again. He’s okay, and he knows it. 

His breath hitches as he feels Jamie pushing again, getting the tip in and he bites his lip and whines, wanting him to get on with it despite his soreness. Richard is leaning in and kissing him and pulling one of Taron’s legs up to his chest and then the pressure is gone again. 

They’re taking it slow, until Jamie has bottomed out and Taron is biting his lips and really tearing up.

Richard is kissing away the tears as Jamie starts to pull out, spreading Taron’s legs wider with his hands.

Taron is moaning as Jamie sets up a slow rhythm, his legs being held up high so that Jamie has better access. He’s sore and wants to both pull away and push back down onto it. It’s too much, and as Jamie brushes against his prostate again he starts to thrash his legs, until Jamie pulls back.

But before he can get his bearings or anything Jamie is pushing in again, and Taron feels trapped. He whines and involuntarily pulls back, but Jamie’s hands grab his hips and so he can’t. 

“Look at him, struggling to take it. So pretty,” says Richard, petting Taron oh so gently.

Jamie pushes in and covers Taron’s body with his own, hitching Taron’s legs up over his shoulders so he can hold him by his hips.

“Fuck, Jamie,” whines Taron, clawing the sheets and honestly feeling like he’s about to lose it and start fucking sobbing. Richard is sitting up on his knees and positioning his cock near Taron’s face. 

“Open,” he says, and Taron blinks in surprise at the unapologetic bluntness of Richard’s tone.

Jamie stills for a moment as Richard guides the head of his cock into Taron’s mouth, head tilted to one side. Richard knows that in this position Taron won’t be able to deep throat him, but all he really wants is to see the blissed out look of Taron sucking him off while getting fucked by Jamie. 

Taron laps and sucks on Richard’s cock and so Jamie starts thrusting again, drawing moans out of Taron as the pace picks up.

Wanting to go faster, Jamie uses his hands to pull Taron back and forth by his hips. Taron really does start to cry then, the relentless fucking makes his tender dick twitch and his whole body is shaking in protest. The pounding his prostate is getting is so much more than he’s used to and it fucking hurts and he wants it to stop and last forever all at once.

Richard is thrusting into his mouth and the sight of the tears makes him almost lose it, but he wants to make this last. Taron is sweating and trembling and his face is red, and he’s just so goddamn beautiful. 

“Such a good boy,” says Jamie, thrusts faltering now, erratic. 

“He really is,” says Richard, reaching down and pinching one of Taron’s nipples. 

Taron is trembling and sucking Richard like his life depends on it, like its a lifeline and an anchor. He’s lifting himself off of the mattress and his breath is coming in short pants, sweat pouring off of him. 

Jamie is fucking into him so fast now, without any mercy. Taron’s practically vibrating and suddenly his aching muscles start to clench again, and then he’s letting go of Richard’s cock as he cries out. He is shaking and trying to pull back as a painful orgasm is forced from his sensitive body. He feels Jamie tense up and suddenly there’s warm spurts inside of him and the feeling is strangely soothing, even as Jamie doesn’t relent as he thrusts through his own climax.

Richard is jerking himself off now, and Taron’s so lost in sensation that when he opens his eyes and sees Richard on the brink it’s all he can do to open his mouth. Suddenly Richard is calling out and coming on his face, and Taron licks his lips as the cum drips down to his mouth.

Jamie pulls out gently, steadying Taron with a soothing hand, and Taron barely winces at the sudden emptiness. 

“Good boy,” he hears Richard whisper, and Taron smiles weakly, his body so sore and used, and the feel of Richard’s hands on his face has him melt as he realizes that Richard is smearing his own come in little circles around his lips. 

He licks his lips again and Richard laughs, then turning to Jamie. “Go get us a warm towel, please,” he says, cradling Taron’s face and comforting him, letting Taron feel safe in his embrace.

Jamie gets up and brings in a warm cloth, and Taron whimpers a little as Richard dabs gently at his used hole. He cleans Taron with reverence, the kid gloves are back on, but the confidence is still there, Taron notices. 

“Steady there, love,” murmurs Jamie, holding Taron from behind and helping Richard to clean up the mess they’ve made of this sweet sub. Richard then hands Jamie the cloth and heads back into the bathroom to clean up a bit himself. 

When he comes back, Jamie is sitting up at the edge of the bed, looking uncertainty back and forth at Richard and Taron, who is nuzzled sweetly into the sheets. 

“Should… should I go?” he asks, rubbing the back of his neck. He doesn’t want to overstep here, especially knowing just how deep Richard and Taron’s bond is.

“Ney, love. New rule, no one leaves our bed right after. Send Kate a text and tell her you’ll see her tomorrow,” says Richard grabbing Jamie’s phone from his discarded jacket’s pocket and handing it to him. He then gets into bed, smiling as Jamie takes a selfie of the three of them, sending it to his wife. 

Taron is smiling, his eyes half closed and a look of bliss clear on his face as Richard and Jamie press in close to him, He nuzzles Richard, who he normally comforts after scenes. Richard allows him, not so much needing comfort at the moment, knowing deep down that he’s doing right by Taron. Still, the physical contact is appreciated, and he feels his body coming down from that high.

“You’re so good,” he whispers to Taron, who has already started to drift off. 

“He really is,” agrees Jamie, leaning in and kissing Richard, soft and sweet.

The three of them sleep pressed close to each other, comfortable and happy. Jamie is pressed against Taron from behind, and feels blissed out, welcome and confident in Richard’s tutelage. Taron is embraced tight by both men, happy to have been pushed so far tonight, feeling safe and happy with the two men that brought him to the brink.

And Richard? Richard sleeps with his face pressed against Taron, protective. He trusts himself, now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed! Would love to hear your comments, critiques, and concerns. 
> 
> Please let me know how I can be better, because I hurt a good writer and a lot of people with what I did. I don't just want suggestions on content, but I want to know how to be better for this site.


End file.
